Revenge of a Broken Heart
by Summer Gardenia
Summary: Hermione has decided that if Ron is going to play games, then she will too - with Draco Malfoy.
1. Meeting in the Dungeons

**Warning: 18+ audiences only please, mature content in later chapters.**

**Also, these characters do not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

Malfoy and I had planned to meet at midnight in the dungeons just outside the Slytherin common room. I got there five till, always liking to be a bit early. For the next twenty minutes, I waited in a nearby crevice, hoping to stay unnoticed, though I became very irritated during this time. "What the hell could be keeping Malfoy?!," I thought, as I quickly ran through different scenarios, though none of them seemed plausible for his absence.

I was just about to leave when I saw Blaise Zabini step out from the wall that separated the dark corridor from the silver lamp lit room. I knew him to be Malfoy's closest friend, knew that he told him almost everything. Did he know of our meeting? Was he here on Malfoy's behalf to postpone our meeting?

Gaining his attention with a quiet call of "Zabini," I stepped out of my hiding place. His look of surprise at my being there answered one of my unspoken questions. Before he could I say a word, I continued with a query of my own. "Is Malfoy in there?," gesturing with my eyes and a slight tilt of my head towards the common rooms he had just exited.

"Uh, no. He left a while ago."

I closed my eyes and sighed. Did he forget our plans? Did he reconsider? Was this some kind of sick joke to him?! My thoughts had turned cross; after all, I was always quick to anger and I had actually been looking forward to our tryst.

Not because I had any romantic interest in him, but because I no longer wanted Ron to be my first. Ron, who I had been in love with since the end of our first year at Hogwarts. Ron, who I had been dropping hints to in our fourth year for the Yule Ball. Ron, who broke my heart the second I saw him snogging Lavender Brown in our sixth year. I thought that after we won the battle against Voldemort, Ron and I would finally be together. And after dating all summer, Harry, Ron, and I returned to Hogwarts to repeat our seventh year along with rest of our classmates. We had not even had been back to Hogwarts for a month when I caught Ron and Lavender going at in the Gryffindor common room; turns out it had been going on since the first week of classes. Why did I ever believe the two of us would live happily ever after? Why did I ever believe in such a fairytale? And to top it all off, Ron said it was all my fault! That because I never wanted to do anything more than hold hands and snog, that he needed to get his jollies from someone else.

That happened last weekend. Heart broken and completely humiliated, my mind raced with revenge. I wanted Ron to know how it felt to be betrayed by someone you loved, so I came up with the perfect plan - Sex with Draco Malfoy. Not only was he considered the Sex God of Hogwarts, but he was also Ron's arch enemy. What better way to get back at Ron than giving my virginity to the man he hates the most. So after Potions on Monday, I propositioned Malfoy with my idea. I was surprised that he so readily agreed, until he explained that he could not wait to rub it in Ron's face afterwards.

We met later that day to discuss when would be the best time for us to engage in such activities and where. It was decided that we would meet again Friday at midnight outside the Slytherin common rooms, then proceed to one of the empty classrooms that was frequented by students late at night. After all, the whole point was to get caught so that Ron would find out about it. And the plan might have worked, if Draco Malfoy had bothered to show up!

Trying to reign in my frustration, I opened my eyes once more and saw the confused yet impatient look on Zabini's face. "Do you know where he went?" I could hear the slight angry inflection in my voice, but hoped Zabini would not question it.

"Maybe. What's it to you, Granger?"

"Not that it is hardly your business, but Malfoy and I had a perfect matter to discuss." I hated lying, especially when the reason behind it was insignificant, but if Malfoy did not tell him of our plan, then there was no way I was going to him of it now.

Zabini stared at me for what felt like hours before sighing. "He's at the library."

"Thank you. Have a good evening," I said, turning on my heel and heading in the direction of the library. Did he know that what I said was untrue? I should have known not to lie to a Slytherin. Regardless, I now knew Draco Malfoy's location.

* * *

**This is my first story! Please let me know what you think! ^-^**


	2. Second Guessing

**This chapter is a lot later than I had planned. I blame life... Sorry!**

* * *

Making my way to the Slytherin Dungeons from Gryffindor Tower had not been an easy task to accomplish in the nearly pitch black halls, as I had refused to allow more light than what was absolutely necessary to escape from the tip of my wand. I did not want to be caught roaming the halls after curfew, especially not by Filch and Mrs. Norris, his unpleasant cat. Trying to lie to Filch would not work; he was suspicious of anything and paranoid of everything. And now, I had to make my way up to the library.

Hearing a noise up ahead, I ducked behind a nearby statue situated in a narrow alcove and stopped casting _Lumos_. I tried to quiet my breathing as best as I could as I heard footsteps coming closer to my location. A small bit of light filled the hall and I felt my heart rate increase with the fear of being caught now. How was I going to explain why I was hiding behind a statue? Let alone why I was in the dudgeons in the middle of the night?

Professor Snape came in to view and I pushed further into the darkened corner, hoping to remain unseen. He paused in front of the statue, chin raised slightly, brows furrowed, eyes slowly roving the empty corridor. I quit breathing altogether; the smallest sound could alert Snape to my current position. After a few moments, he slowly headed in the direction from which I had come; I sighed in relief when I was once again surrounded in complete darkness, no sounds save my own.

I sagged against the wall, my thoughts running rampant. Was all of this worth the punishment I would receive if caught? Was revenge against Ron worth losing my virginity? I had always wanted my first time to be special, to be with someone I loved. But Ron had been pressuring me for quite some time, and even though I loved him, I was not ready for such a big step in our relationship. And just when I was starting to think I was ready, I find him entangled in another's limbs. I wanted him to pay for breaking my heart, but was a one-off with Malfoy really the answer? Maybe this was all more trouble than what it was worth. Maybe I should just go back to bed and forget my ill-conceived plan. After all, what would it really accomplish?

I took a deep breath and left my place behind the statue, wand lit once more. I decided that I would stop being foolish and head back to Gryffindor Tower. Logically, I knew this to be the better option; my plan would cause nothing but unnecessary drama and I had more important things to worry about.

But as I came upon the library, I could not help but think of the past week. News of Ron's infidelity had traveled fast around the school; I suspected even the professors knew by the end of that day. It had only gotten worse over the week since Ron and Lavender had decided there was no longer a need to hide their relationship. It was like a stab to the heart every time I saw them together, but Ron did not seem to care a whit as he flaunted his new girl in my face. No matter where I went, the whispers and pitying looks followed. I wanted it all to stop; I suppose that was the premise for my plan. If I was with someone else, they would not pity me. They would still talk, but it would no longer be about what I was lacking for Ron to cheat on me.

Standing there, outside the doors to the library, knowing that Malfoy was likely inside, made me reconsider going to bed. During this past week, I had resorted to rushing in and out of classes, eating in my room, and spending all my extra time at the library in hopes to avoid Ron and the gossip. I had been fighting to save the world since practically the start of my Hogwarts years, yet where was my fighting spirit now? Granted this fight would not entail blasts or blows, rather it would be played like a game. It was definitely a better idea than one, unfeeling tryst.

It was time that Ron see what he was missing, what he would never have. And with a small smirk, I opened the library doors.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my latest chapter! ^-^**


End file.
